Arrependimento
by LyandraDR
Summary: Jared demorou para perceber que amava o melhor amigo, e essa demora custou um preço muito alto.


**Título: **Arrependimento.

**Autora: **CarmellaBr

**Resumo:** Jared demorou para perceber que amava o melhor amigo, e essa demora custou um preço muito alto.

**Shipper: **Jared**x**Jensen

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural me pertencia, mas como eu não saía do fundo do poço eu vendi pro Kripke por uns trocados... Agora é a série mais assistida do mundo... MALDITO KRIPKE!

**Classificação: **K é leve, né? Então...

**Beta: **CassGirl 4Ever

* * *

><p><strong>Arrependimento<strong>

Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki eram amigos de longa data, melhores amigos. Jensen se encantou por Jared desde o dia que o ator se apresentara para ele, se lembrava muito bem.

**_Flashback_**

_Jensen estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Kripke, esperando seu colega de série chegar. Já havia pesquisado algo sobre ele, Jared Tristan Padalecki... gostou do papel dele em A Casa de Cera. Já haviam passado duas horas quando viu alguém correndo com passadas largas até Eric. _

_-Mil desculpas Eric, acredita que o pneu furou? Como eu não sabia trocar tive que pedir ajuda pelas casas e ninguém me ajudava. – Explicou Jared Padalecki._

_ Jensen achou a situação engraçada, um homem com quase 2 metros de altura batendo de porta em porta pedindo para que trocassem o pneu de seu carro. Jensen sorriu e levantou para se apresentar._

_- Sou..._

_- Jensen Ross Ackles, oi! – Jared interrompeu Jensen e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Jensen ficou um pouco surpreso com o jeito despojado do outro. – Sou Jared Padalecki, vou fazer o Sam e espero que sejamos grandes amigos!_

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Jensen se lembrara do sorriso de Jared desde aquele dia, um sorriso com aquelas covinhas que encantam qualquer um. Jensen tinha medo de assumir, mas amava Jared Padalecki. Tentou esquecer, mas era difícil quando se morava com ele. Jared andava de cueca pela casa, ia ao banheiro com a porta aberta e parecia não se importar que Jensen estivesse ali. Jensen gostava dos toques de Jared. Jensen gostava do sorriso de Jared. Jensen gostava de Jared. Fora muito triste para o ator mais velho mudar de casa, pois estava muito a vontade com Jared morando na mesma casa a mais de dois anos. Eles tinham uma incrível intimidade, todos entendiam que eles eram apenas amigos. Mas será que Jensen sentia apenas carinho pelo co-protagonista?

Jensen estava pensando, segurando o roteiro da sétima temporada na mão quando Jared entrou no trailler. Jensen Ackles quase teve um infarto quando o viu em sua frente.

- Hey Jenny, pensando em mim sem camisa?

- Vá se ferrar Jared! – Jensen parecia aflito.

- Então Jen, o que você queria falar comigo?

Jensen tinha tomado coragem, ia falar que estava apaixonado por Jared. Tomou essa decisão havia uma semana e tinha que ser falado agora.

- Jared, primeiro me escute, depois tire suas conclusões. – Jared estava preocupado, Jensen estava com cara de quem acabara de sair de um enterro. – Lembra de quando você me convidou pra morar na mesma casa? Você parecia muito à vontade comigo, andava sem camisa, não abaixava a tampa da privada... eu me sentia em casa. Fomos ficando mais próximos, eu sei que vai parecer estranho... – Jared poderia jurar que viu uma lágrima sair os olhos de Jensen. – Mas eu te amo, Jare! – Jensen falou pausadamente, como se doesse praquelas palavras saírem.

- Eu também te amo Jenny. Tanto drama pra isso?

- Não Jared, você não entende. Eu te amo mais que um amigo, eu te amo como você ama a sua mulher, ou como eu deveria amar Danneel... – Jensen se aproximou com medo, arriscou e conseguiu beijar Jared.

Jared estava estático. Seu melhor amigo acabara de se declarar pra ele, e ele não sabia o que fazer. Agora Jensen estava beijando Jared, pedindo passagem com a língua. Em um momento Jared pensou em se entregar, mas logo empurrou Jensen.

- Calma... olha... não sei nem o que te dizer... eu amo Genevive, me casei com ela por isso... desculpa Jensen... mas não é recíproco o que você sente por mim... – Jared falava com medo.

- Ok cara, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sempre te amei. – Jensen parecia decepcionado. Sabia que Jared não o amava, mas no fundo tinha a esperança de que Jared o puxasse para um beijo mais quente.

- Jensen, acho que não podemos mais ser amigos.

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? NOSSA AMIZADE DE SEIS ANOS VAI ACABAR POR ISSO?

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? EU ACABO DE ESCUTAR QUE MEU MELHOR AMIGO ME AMA E SEMPRE ME AMOU, ACABO QUE SER BEIJADO POR VOCÊ E VOCÊ QUER FINGIR QUE NADA ACONTECEU? OU VOCÊ REALMENTE PENSOU QUE A GENTE IA SE BEIJAR E FAZER AMOR? FRANCAMENTE JENSEN! – Jared parecia um pouco irritado com a cara cínica que Jensen fazia.

Jensen nunca ouvira Jared falar naquele tom, com ninguém. Mas o tom que Jared havia falado era o de menos. Jensen estava quebrado por dentro. As palavras de Jared soaram como pedras para o ator.

- CRETINO! Eu abro meu coração. Eu podia muito bem segurar isso, como eu segurei por esses anos, mas não, eu fui falar com você porque pensei que mesmo se você não sentisse o mesmo por mim você iria entender. Você foi grosso. Mas tudo bem, eu não preciso de você. Há muito tempo eu vejo que você anda diferente, o que foi? A vadia da Genevaca não te satisfaz? Você erra os textos, as falas e desconta tudo em mim, parece que sempre estive enganado por você. Acho que amava uma pessoa que eu criei dentro de mim. Quer saber? Sai do meu trailler, e se você não sair saio eu! E guarde bem essas palavras: "Você vai se arrepender de não ter me compreendido, não ter correspondido ao meu amor." – Jensen empurrou Jared para que o ator saísse de sua frente e correu para longe de seu trailler, precisava pensar.

Jared mesmo atordoado depois de tantas palavras saiu correndo atrás de Jensen. Ele era seu melhor amigo, e percebeu que havia pegado pesado, machucado os sentimentos de Jensen. Mesmo que não fosse correspondido, Jared não precisava agir daquele jeito. Jensen estava com razão, Jared estava diferente. Estava assim porque achava que estava gostando de Jensen, como Jensen gostara dele. Jared havia se afastado e estava fazendo de tudo para brigar com o amigo, manter longe. Não queria estragar a amizade deles com aquela dúvida, resolveu esquecer. Agora sabia que Jensen sentia o mesmo.

- JEN, ESPERA!

Jensen que estava correndo parou, olhou para trás e deu um sorriso quando viu que Jared estava atrás dele.

O ator mais velho havia parado no meio da rua para se virar e olhar para Jared. Quando Jensen ia correr ao encontro do seu co-protagonista foi atingido por um carro que o jogou para longe. Jensen estava agora caído no chão, todo ensanguentado e desacordado.

**XxXxXx**

Em menos de dois minutos havia se formado uma rodinha em volta do corpo. Os para-médicos já colocavam Jensen dentro da ambulância que iria a caminho do hospital de Vancouver.

- Hey, eu posso ir junto? – Jared tinha dificuldade em falar, pois estava chorando.

- Claro, pode entrar.

Jared entrou na ambulância e segurou a mão de Jensen. Não demorou muito e estavam no hospital. Jared ficou uma hora esperando o diagnóstico do médico. Enquanto esperava, ligou para Danneel e avisou do ocorrido. A atriz estava em Londres fazendo um piloto de uma série em que possivelmente iria atuar. Danneel pegou um avião e estava a caminho do hospital onde seu marido estava internado.

- Jared Padalecki? – Disse o doutor, procurando um rapaz com esse nome.

- Oi? Sou eu, doutor. Como ele está?

- O paciente sofreu muitos ferimentos, quebrou o fêmur, três costelas, a bacia e o maxilar. Ele está ligado por máquinas e infelizmente, não tem chances de sobreviver, me desculpe.

- Posso vê-lo? – Jared agora chorava feito uma criança de quatro anos.

- Claro, está no quarto 302.

Antes que o doutor falasse mais alguma coisa, Jared já estava correndo entre os corredores do hospital, derrubando médicos e pacientes que estivesse na frente. Precisava ver Jensen, pela última vez. Quando entrou no quarto se segurou para não chorar. Era uma cena muito triste de se ver. Jensen estava todo arrebentando, cheio de fios, mas mesmo assim continuava lindo. Sim, Jared achava Jensen lindo. Ficou ao lado da cama de Jensen e começou a falar:

- Me desculpe, você disse que me amava e eu fiquei sem reação. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não queria estragar nossa amizade. Isso tudo me fez refletir que eu também te amo, desde quando você me deu oi naquele maldito dia que me atrasei duas horas. Me apaixonei por você quando te vi, e meu casamento com Genevive foi apenas uma fuga desse sentimento. Eu menti pra você, me desculpe. O médico disse que você não irá sobreviver e a culpa é toda minha... Jensen Ross Ackles, você será eterno pra mim, eu te amo de um jeito que nunca vou amar mais ninguém na minha vida. – Jared não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, que caíam sobre a cama onde Jensen estava. – Você me passava segurança, me fazia sorrir todos os dias, e agora? Quem irá me alegrar? Quem irá me trazer chocolate todos os dias, mesmo sabendo que eu tenho intolerância à lactose? Quem irá me mostrar os doces mais perfeitos desse mundo? Quem irá rir das minhas piadas sem graça apenas para não me magoar? Quem EU irei amar?

Nesse instante, Jared percebeu que Jensen estava com os olhos abertos, piscava com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Jensen, você está acordado? Espero que tenha ouvido tudo que eu falei! Você disse que eu iria me arrepender de não ter correspondido aquele beijo, e eu me arrependi, eu te amo! – Jared se curvou e deu um selinho longo no amado, o primeiro e ultimo beijo do casal.

Jensen ouviu tudo que Jared falou. Jensen mal conseguia respirar e sabia que seu fim estava próximo, fez um esforço descomunal e conseguiu falar algumas palavras.

- Tarde... demais... – e seus olhos se fecharam, para sempre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: **Minha segunda fanfic, e primeira deathfic. Saiu quando eu tava trabalhando, não perguntei da onde.

Se não quiserem que eu bole uma fanfic incrivelmente legal, interessante e boa e deixa pela metade deixem reviews porque eu sou movida à base disso.


End file.
